Happy Birthday, Oncie
by My Reality Is My Own
Summary: Greedler and Onceler decide that they wanted to do something...interesting for Oncie's birthday. GreedlerxOnciexOnceler


Summary: Greedler and Onceler decide that they wanted to do something...interesting for Oncie's birthday. [GreedlerxOnciexOnceler]

Happy Birthday, The Onceler...s? :3

Warnings; threesome,

~~~~Line Breaker~~~~~

Oncie sighed as he leaned against his older persona's desk, waiting for the two of them to get back from whatever project they had going on. Onceler, he knew, had a meeting with stockholders and Greedler was most likely overlooking the Thneed Factory.

He wasn't exactly sure _why_ he had suddenly became three people; when he had first broke his promise to the Lorax, apparently his mind couldn't handle it or something. He snapped, unable to handle the guilt and the need to prove himself to the people that had mocked him.

There was Onceler, who ran the business and tended to be a bit cold-hearted, embodying all the drive to force people to follow him. And then Greedler, who apparently held all the greed and was more than happy to cut down all the damn trees he wanted. And then there was Oncie, who tended to be the conscience of them all; he handled the complaints and basically anything environmental. Between the three of them, they had managed to pick the business off the ground together.

Which led to this; he was waiting on both of them to return. He had talked with the Lorax for the day, had filed through the complaints and handled them all already (they didn't get a lot, in all honesty) so now he was the first one done for the day. He didn't mind that, except today was a special day for the three of them.

While they were...figments that somehow became real from his own mind or being, Oncie wanted them to share a birthday. He had mentioned it to Onceler, since even though he was a bit of a brat, would at least understand since he seemed more human (Greedler had fucking _shark teeth_ so approaching him was...difficult, to say the least). Onceler, however, said that'd talk about it when it was closer to the day, apparently forgetting that their birthday was in three days.

He wasn't surprised; Onceler barely managed to pull himself away from his desk most nights, and it was only after Oncie begged for Greedler to help him that they could lift him to his bed, which he kept in the office behind a sliding wall. But that didn't excuse it! He sure wasn't expecting anyone else to remember his birthday, his mom had gone oddly missing lately, but he'd hoped that they'd remember to at least mention it.

Plus, he was bored.

He almost fell out of the chair when the door opened. He was surprised to see Greedler back first; he usually took his time tormenting employees, which made Oncie's job much more interesting. Or not. But still, Greedler was walking over, and he had an odd gleam in his green eyes that Oncie could see even behind the glasses.

"Oncie, baby." Greedler smirked, flashing those sharp teeth when he suddenly picking said boy up and threw him over his shoulder. "We're going somewhere."

"Wha-Greedler?" Oncie yelped, quickly grabbing his fedora from falling off his head. "What're you doing?"

"Kidnapping you." the taller one muttered dryly, grinning as he patted his younger, innocent self's rump, causing him to squeak. "Now hush."

Oncie pouted, arms crossed. "You and Onceler are up to something. You're probably gonna shave my head or something evil. You guys are jerks."

Greedler ignored him, surprising the younger man by the fact that they were entering his own room. Why? His oldest self was kidnapping him to bring him to his own room? What a waste of a kidnapping...

The green-eyed man kicked his door open, ignoring Oncie's muttering about no respect for personal objects or space, and threw the boy on his bed. Oncie glared at him, ignoring the odd feeling of dread as he watched Greedler lock the door with Onceler's key; how did he even get that?

"Hello, Oncie."

He jumped, having not noticed Onceler standing at the foot of his bed. He always found it interesting that he could always tell them both apart without even really thinking about it, even as they were next to each other. Onceler had blue eyes, like him, his pink Thneed around his neck, but his skin was far paler than his and he was second tallest among them. Greedler had green eyes and oddly sharp teeth, which he tried explaining once was because he was the lesser humanoid aspects of the three. Or something.

"O-Onceler..." He grinned, trying to hide the nervousness he was suddenly feeling as the two blocked his only escape route. "I didn't think you'd be done working."

Onceler smirked, crossing his gloved arms and leaning forward, slightly darker blue eyes dancing behind his glasses. "I took the rest of the day off since there was something more important to tend to."

"We both did." Greedler added.

"Wha..." He frowned, confused. His older halves never stopped working, it's pretty much why they existed. "Why?"

They both shared a looked and the dreadful feeling got worse.

He yelped when Onceler suddenly tackled him on to the bed, finding his wrists suddenly seized in the others larger hands and gaped as Greedler suddenly sat on his legs. Onceler grinned, positioning himself behind Oncie and laying the youngest's head into his lap.

"You," He flicked his nose, annoying Oncie by how easily he kept his wrists trapped with only one hand. "didn't think we'd forget to get you a birthday present, did you?"

"What?" He stared at the two of them, eyes wide. "I thought you forgot..."

Greedler moved forward to straddle him, smirking. "Oncie-Babe, give us a bit more credit than that."

"We'd be terrible counterparts if we did." Onceler chuckled, lips brushing against his ear. "So, this is our birthday gift to you."

"What is-" Oncie was cut off as Onceler gave him an upside down kiss, eyes wide.

It didn't help that he could see Greedler watching them from the corner of his eye. Why was he being kissed? Especially by one of his darker halves? And...and why was Greedler suddenly unbuttoning his vest?

He pulled away, cringing when the blue-eyed man kissed the shell of his ear. "S-stop! What're you doing?"

"Giving you your present."

Oncie gasped when his neck was kissed and his vest was twisted around his elbow, trapping his arms. He was beginning to think they both had planned this out. And he was oddly okay with this; they were all the same person, technically, so that meant this...would be okay, right? Still, he was scared. Especially since they were a bit more experienced than him in this kind of thing, always going out to their fancy parties and wearing their fancy suits...

Greedler smirked at him, pecking him on the lips. "Want us to stop?"

He paused to think it over as Onceler gently bit his earlobe, causing him to whimper. "N-no..."

They both laughed, sending odd vibrations through his body. He watched as Onceler began pulling off his gloves, since the youngest was unable to move his arms, and Greedler ripped open his shirt with his own clawed gloves. He hissed when it left welts on his skin.

The green-eyed man kissed the red skin in apology, though he couldn't help but run his tongue along them. Oncie gasped, writhing at the odd feeling of pain and pleasure. He felt a hand bury itself in his hair and yelped when his head was forced back into Onceler's lap, exposing his now bare chest.

Onceler kissed him, easily forcing his tongue into the others mouth. Oncie moaned, the feeling of a tongue against his own sending an odd spark down his spine and straight to his crotch. It didn't help that the greedy half of them was seated directly on his hips, and his constant moving around was beginning to affect him.

"I think he likes it." Greedler teased, palming the front of his pants. Oncie gave a low keening noise into Onceler's mouth, wiggling his hips and bucking into his hand.

"You guys are jerks..." He whined, face turning red.

The green-eyed man just kept massaging his growing erection, leaning forward to lick his nipple. Oncie shuddered, throwing his head back. He felt Onceler tense and hiss, feeling the growing bulge his head was laying on. He blushed, realizing what that meant.

"U-uh, how is...this going to work?" He suddenly asked.

He watched as the two glanced at each other before Greedler smirked, which for some reason made Onceler sigh. The green-eyed man leaned in and nipped at Oncie's lips, causing him to flinch of the sudden taste of blood. "Looks like I get you first."

Oncie's eyes widened. "F-first?"

"Then I get you." Onceler whispered in his ear, his hands slipping themselves under the waistband of the younger man's pants. "Unless...you'd rather put those pretty lips on my-"

"I-I think I can handle you...b-both." He interrupted, face burning at the mere implication of what his older self said.

"No need to be shy." Greedler teased, watching as Onceler undid the button to Oncie's pants.

He pulled them off, leaving the youngest of them in nothing more than the tattered remains of a shirt and the vest wrapped around his arms. Oncie blushed, seeing the two eying his naked form despite the fact they looked exactly the same.

"He has freckles here too..." Onceler gently rubbed said marks that littered the boy's hips.

"Why are you staring? We're the same person..." He muttered, sounding more whiny than he intended. "And why am I the only one naked?"

They both laughed at him, ignoring his pouting as Greedler began unbuttoning and unzipping his black slacks. Oncie was disappointed though that he didn't seem to remove anything else, but forgot about it as Onceler suddenly grabbed his cock.

"Oh my god!" He cried, arching and bucking as he felt the hand tighten around him and began moving up and down. He'd never touched himself in such a way so this was completely new. "Nggh, Onceler!"

"Such pretty sounds..." Greedler hummed, smirking as he pulled out a small bottle from his pocket. "And we haven't even started yet."

"You better go easy on him." Onceler muttered, frowning. "I've seen some of your post-conquests."

He shrugged. "I don't like them as much as I like us."

"N-Narcissistic jerk..." Oncie barely managed, writhing around as he tried to get the paler man to hurry his pace.

He did so, but only because the green-eyed man was smearing some of the lube on his gloved fingers (Onceler noticed that he had an odd habit of staying dressed in sex, not that he'd know personally) and was preparing to prep the youngest.

"This'll sting." Greedler warned before he gently began pushing in the first finger.

Oncie gave a whimper, his body instinctively clenching and flinching away from the intrusion. It didn't hurt, but it was rather uncomfortable. He relaxed slightly when Onceler fisted his dick, rubbing his thumb over the head and making him completely forget about about what they were doing to him.

Greedler added the other two fingers then, growling at the look on the others face, wanting to hurry this along. His eyes narrowed when Oncie gave a dry sob, the sudden pain overwhelming what Onceler was trying to do. As an apology, his fingers stabbed at his prostate repeatedly until those noises came back. He saw Onceler glare at him but pointedly ignored it.

"This feels...weird." Oncie whined as he felt Greedler scissor the fingers inside of him.

Onceler nibbled on his ear, causing him to shiver. He was relaxing, slowly getting used to the stretching and odd sensation. He gave a whine when Onceler released him, feeling an odd tension in his lower stomach he'd never felt before.

"Oncie-babe," Greedler gently grabbed his face, making sure he was looking at him. "This is going to hurt. I'll try to go as fast as I can."

Oncie frowned a this; why were they doing such a thing for his birthday if it hurt him? And why the stupid new nickname? It was bad enough that he was now called 'Oncie'. But he knew his other halves wouldn't hurt him out of spite so he nodded.

Greedler kissed him, keeping his mouth closed and just moving and pressing. He had a feeling it was the teeth; the slightest brush of them had already cut open his lips, which were still sore and made him vaguely taste iron.

He watched as the green-eyed man put some of the lube on his own cock, careful not to get any on his coat or pants. Onceler began threading his long fingers through the youngest's hair, nuzzling his ear as the other positioned himself at Oncie's entrance.

"Remember to relax." the pale man whispered in his ear just as Greedler pushed.

Oncie screamed, body arching completely against the others body. Oh god it hurt. This felt nothing like his fingers. He was ashamed when he felt tears rolling down his cheeks that both of his other personas gently licked up.

"Huush, Oncie-babe." Greedler reached down and lightly ran a gloved finger up and down the others dick, kissing his cheek. "Worst part's over."

Oncie took a deep breath, trying to calm himself and relax. "S-stop...calling me that."

Greedler laughed breathily, but otherwise ignored him. "God you're tight..."

Behind him, Onceler reached forward and began pumping his cock again. At the same time, Greedler pulled out almost all the way before shoving himself back inside. Oncie groaned, both in pain and a bitter pleasure. It felt like the wind got knocked out of him.

Greedler gave a low hiss as he kept moving; he couldn't help but move. He'd never felt anything like this. When he saw the uncomfortable look on the innocent half's face, though, he angled his hips differently, grinning when those light blue eyes widened and he screamed again.

"Found it."

Oncie unconsciously wrapped his legs around the others waist, moaning as he felt his prostate being violently stabbed at. He wished he could move his arms, they were beginning to ache but more than that, he wanted to be able to touch them both. He whimpered when he felt Greedler gripped his hips and begin pulling him down to match his thrusts until Oncie got what he wanted him to do himself.

The older man growled, picking up his pace as he felt the other clenching around him. Oncie whimpered at the brutal speed, feeling like his insides were being rubbed raw but it still felt good. He tensed up when Onceler began to gently bite at his neck, his hands somehow matching the tallest's pace perfectly.

"I don't think he's going to last much longer." Onceler said, grinning when Oncie threw his head back into his lap again.

"If he keeps that up, you won't either."

The paler man glared at him, to which Greedler chuckled and gave a particularly hard thrust, causing the youngest to arch and cry out loudly. Onceler growled, tightening his fist around the others dick.

"I-I'm..." Oncie was stopped by Greedler kissed him, then moving his lips to his ear.

"Cum for me, Oncie-baby."

He nipped his ear, causing Oncie to gasp and tense up as he finally released in Onceler's hand. The younger man moaned when he felt the other come inside of him, the odd warmth stinging his insides as he leaned against the paler man, feeling suddenly exhausted.

"Don't fall asleep on us." Onceler said as he removed himself, causing the youngest to fall back on to the bed. "We're not done."

"Is it...going to hurt again?" he asked, wincing as he felt Greedler pull out of him. His lower muscles were aching badly and he wondered if he was going to be able to walk after this.

Onceler chuckled, pulling off his jacket and shirt, causing Oncie to blush. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle."

He removed his bug-eyed glasses and then his pants before he took his spot behind him again. Oncie whimpered as he was pulled back into Onceler's lap, his cock brushing against his aching opening. He felt Onceler chuckle, lips pressed against his neck as he felt him slowly enter him.

"A-ahhh..." Oncie cringed, though it didn't nearly as badly. His insides were still slick and stretched, but he felt it entering him deeper from his new position.

"Fuck." Onceler growled, tightly gripping the others hips. "You weren't kidding, he's like a vice."

Greedler smirked, flashing his sharp teeth as he shrugged and leaned against the foot of the bed to watch. The youngest let of a whine as he wiggled his hips, try to make the other move. He got his wish, gasping as he felt himself being lifted up, then dropped back down on to his dick, causing him to moan loudly.

"Oh god, faster." Oncie pleaded, hating that he still couldn't move his arms.

Onceler did so, grabbing the younger man by the backs of his knees. Oncie let out a choked moan, his head laying on the paler man's shoulder. He shuddered as he felt lips at the back of his neck as Onceler increased his pace. From the corner of his eye, he saw Greedler lick his lips and lean forward, wrapping his long fingers around his cock.

"Nnngh!" He tensed, causing Onceler to groan.

"For once I wish I didn't have to worry about these damn teeth..." Greedler muttered as he leaned forward and lightly ran his tongue over the head.

Oncie groaned, jerking his hips. He felt his stomach coiling again, with Onceler panting in his ear and feeling Greedler's tongue outline his dick, almost screaming when he felt him suddenly give the tip a suck. He let out a whine instead, biting his lips, reopening the small cuts from earlier. He wasn't going to last much longer.

"G-guys...I'm gonna..." He was stopped by the feeling of lips surrounding the head of his cock, causing him to shudder violently.

"Go on, Oncie." Onceler hissed, jerking his hips up roughly.

"Nggh..." Suddenly, he felt the coil release again, more violently than last time.

He came into Greedler's mouth, who just smirked up at him, easily swallowing it. As he tensed up, vision briefly turning white, he felt that warmth again inside of him as Onceler came, having sunk his teeth into his shoulder.

The pair panted until Onceler pulled out and wrapping his arms around Oncie's waist, setting his chin on his abused shoulder. He ripped off the vest, allowing the youngest to finally move his arms, which had since gone numb.

"You still..." Oncie began, still breathing hard. "Haven't told me why."

Greedler shrugged. "Because we wanted to. Kinda feels like being the same person again."

"And we felt like molesting you." Onceler added, causing Oncie to blush.

"Well...thanks...I think." He frowned when he felt himself pulled back, laying next to Onceler as he laid back on his bed. "Wha...?"

"Move over, you bed hogs." Greedler muttered, curling up on Oncie's other side. "And you can make this up to us by making dinner."

The youngest rolled his eyes. "Fine. But that's only if I can walk." They both grinned, sharing another look. "And I'm _not_ wearing any fetish-y aprons."

Onceler chuckled, kissing his cheek. "I think we know how to convince you otherwise..."

~~~~~~Line Breaker~~~~~

DONE! And barely on time! :D

I hope it looks alright. . Took me FOREVER to write.

MRIMO


End file.
